My Last Love
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Pertemuan antara Heba (dimensi R) dengan Yami (dimensi PC) berkat bantuan Ricchan & Runa. Fic dari pengalaman Heba sendiri. Kejadian yang tak terduga dan tak bisa di tebak. Collaboration Fic (Author Ricchan Yami no Hime & Author Psycho Childish)


Ini adalah ceritaku saat aku bertemu dengan kekasih terakhirku yang bernama Yami Sennen. Dia adalah kakak dari Author PC (anak dari author Ricchan Yami no Hime). Cerita ini aku buat berdasarkan pengalaman pribadiku. Saat itu, Ri-nee masih bisa berbicara tapi sekarang...Ri-nee tak bisa bicara karena ada hal yang tak ingin dia bahas. Tapi, dia tetap seperti biasa kok suka bercanda dan jahil. Aduh, jadi ngelantur kemana-mana. Begini aja, ini cerita yang aku ketik & aku publish lewat FF milik kakak angkatku, jadi mohon di baca dan di review ya. Gomen kalo masih ada kekurangan di fic pertamaku.

-Heba Mutou-

* * *

**Fic Kolaborasi Ricchan-PC**

**Pengenalan Yami (Dimensi PC) dengan Heba (Dimensi R)**

**Heba's POV**

20 Juni 2013, adalah hari dimana aku bertemu dengannya. Dengan seorang lelaki yang dulu adalah sahabat dari Ri-nee dan saudara Runa. Lelaki yang menjadi kekasih terakhirku. Mungkin kalian terkejut kenapa aku yang adik Ri-nee dari dimensi R bertemu dengan kekasihku yang berasal dari dimensi PC. Itu karena lelaki itu belum pernah mendapatkan kekasih karena larangan dari Sang Adiknya. Runa yang sebagai saudara lelaki itu begitu miris melihat saudaranya yang 5 jam memohon pada adiknya untuk mencarikannya jodoh. Ri-nee pun juga merasakan hal yang sama sehingga mereka berdua pun berencana untuk mempertemukanku dengan lelaki terakhirku yang bernama Yami.

Pada hari itu, Ri-nee menemuiku untuk membahas masalah identitas lelaki itu. Dia menceritakan semua identitas lelaki itu. Aku pun menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir dulu. Kenapa? Karena aku tahu bahwa dialah jodoh terakhirku. Jodoh yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan dan Ayahandaku, Dewa Ra.

Tak lama kami berunding, Ri-nee kembali menemui Runa untuk menceritakannya. Tiba-tiba, interupsi keluar dari Ri-nee.

"IMOUTOOOOO!" teriak Ri-nee yang begitu kencang.

Aku langsung menghampiri Ri-nee dan di sana pun ada Runa dan lelaki itu. "Nani desu ka, Ri-nee?" tanyaku.

"Kau mau ketemuan sama Yami, kan?" tanya balik Ri-nee.

"Eh, hontou? Cepet banget! A-aku kan belum siap." ucapku gugup.

"Daijoubu." ucap Ri-nee.

Aku melirik ke arah lelaki itu, dan lelaki itupun menoleh ke arahku. Tiba-tiba aku menunduk menahan malu karena tanpa sengaja tatapanku bertemu langsung dengannya. Ri-nee hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku…malu…" ucapku sambil bersembunyi di belakang Ri-nee.

"Ya ampun. Buruan ke sana." ucap Ri-nee sambil mendorongku untuk mendekati lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu terlihat kebingungan dan hanya diam. Runa berusaha untuk meminta lelaki itu untuk mengajakku berbicara. Tak lama, Runa pergi dan berkumpul dengan Ri-nee dengan jarak yang agak jauh. Kemudian, disusul sebuah suara baritone yang begitu membuatku terkejut.

"Oh…um…hai…" sapa lelaki itu sebagai pembuka pengenalan kami.

"Eh…hai juga." balasku yang masih gugup.

"A-aku Yami, Yami Sennen." ucapnya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

"Atashi wa Heba Mutou. Dozo yoroshiku." balasku sambil membungkuk hormat.

Lelaki itu sekejap diam tak mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi. Entah dia sedang kebingungan atau merasa senang.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ri-nee, "Ri-nee…" ucapku.

"Udah sono ajak ngobrol si Yami." balas Ri-nee.

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah lelaki yang bernama Yami Sennen, "Ehm…ano…ee…umur Yami berapa?" tanyaku begitu polos. Tiba-tiba…

BRUK! Suara seseorang yang jatuh dari belakangku. Aku tahu kalau yang jatuh itu adalah Ri-nee. Kenapa? Karena dia begitu tak tahan saat sifat kepolosanku keluar. Ihihihi…gomen ne, Ri-nee.

"Eh? Er... 20 tahun. Kau?" balasnya.

"Baru 17 tahun. Uhm...bo...boleh aku panggil Yami-san? So...soalnya Yami lebih tua dari aku." ucapku yang benar-benar terlalu polos.

"Ah, jangan! Tak perlu tambahan '-san'. Hanya beda 3 tahun." balasnya.

"Eh, gi...gitu ya? Yaudah kalo gitu. Ehm...mau tanya apa lagi ya?" ucapku sambil menggarukkan kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"A…" ucapnya sambil berfikir. Aku langsung meresponnya dengan memasang wajah polos nan imut. Wajah Yami langsung memerah karena melihat wajah polosku. Ihihihi…memang begitulah diriku.

'Aduh...cowok ini cakep banget. Mana tinggi pula. Aduh, kok aku grogi sih.' pikirku. Kemudian, aku memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Er ano, Yami masih kuliah atau sudah bekerja?" tanyaku.

"Ah, aku kuliah. Tapi kadang kerja sambilan." jawabnya.

"Eh, kuliah sambil kerja? Sugoi... Yami hebat ya." pujiku kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah...tidak juga." ucapnya kini dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan diriku.

"Ihihihi...aku senang aja lihat cowok kuliah sambil kerja. Bikin iri aja nih. Aku salut sama Yami." pujiku lagi kepada Yami.

"Arigatou. Kau sendiri? Masih sekolah?" balas tanyanya kepadaku.

"Ah aku baru aja lulus SMA. Mau cari kuliah satu tempat sama tiga nii-chan. Tapi aku kepingin beda tempat sama nii-chan soalnya aku suka nari sih. Kepingin jadi guru nari tapi bingung mau cari di tempat kuliah mana."

"Tari, ya...? Kalau kuliahnya...entahlah. Tapi aku tahu tempat belajar Tari, yang ngajar juga ahli tarian dari berbagai Negara."

"Eh masa? Di mana?" tanyaku penuh dengan semangat.

"Mau kuantar? Dekat, kok." tawarnya.

"Hontou?"

"Ya, lagian aku juga ada perlu di sana."

"Sou ka. Saa, ikimashou!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo...!" serunya sambil menarik tanganku. Wajahku langsung memerah karena ini pertama kalinya dia bergandengan tangan denganku. "Sejak kapan kau suka menari?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Sejak kecil sih. Ibuku asli Mesir dan dia jago nari juga. Tapi ibu udah pensiun sih. Jadi aku yang dapat skill dari ibu ya aku terusin aja. Lagipula aku juga suka kesenian kok." jawabku yang tanpa sadar aku sudah tidak merasakan malu lagi.

"Sou…" singkatnya.

Aku mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapannya. "Oh iya, aku dengar katanya Ri-nee, kau suka duel ya?" tanyaku.

"Yap, M&W. Tapi kadang main yang lain bareng arek-arek." jawabnya.

"Sou ka. Tiga nii-chanku juga gitu cuman aku masih gak paham aja cara mainnya soalnya aku terlalu fokus sekolah sama latihan."

"Ah sou…"-berhenti jalan-"Ah, udah sampai nih!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk gedung itu.

"Wow…. Dia tinggal di sini?" tanyaku sambil melihat gedung yang super megah itu.

"Ya, ayo masuk!" serunya kemudian menarik tanganku dan masuk bersama ke dalam gedung itu.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan nama 'Akhmer'. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Wanita itu berambut putih dan bermata biru Sapphire.

"Ara, Yami-kun? Tumben datang." ucap wanita itu dengan suara yang merdu nan menenangkan.

"Siang, cing..." sapa Yami kepada wanita itu.

"Konnichiwa..." sapaku sambil membungkuk hormat kepada wanita itu.

"Konnichiwa."-menoleh ke Yami-" Yami-kun, siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanya wanita itu.

"EH?! NGGAK! Cuman teman!" jawab Yami sedikit teriak.

"Lalu? Kok pegangan tangan?" tanya wanita itu sambil melirik ke arah tangan kami yang masih bergandengan.

Setelah mengetahui apa yang beliau maksud, aku langsung melepaskan gandengan tanganku. "Ah…etto…uhm…" ucapku gugup.

"Hm~?" tanya wanita itu penasaran.

"Ah... Nandemonai! Btw, Cing, masih nerima murid, kan?" tanya Yami mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Iya, memang kenapa?" balas wanita itu. Yami melirik ke arahku, begitu juga dengan wanita itu. "Mau belajar menari?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Un. Soalnya aku bingung mau cari kuliah yang ada keseniannya tapi susah mencarinya. Kalau nona berkenan menjadikan saya muridnya, saya mau kok." balasku sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, ekspresi Yami dan wanita itu berubah menjadi agak bingung karena ucapanku tadi.

"Ufufu. Nyonya, aku sudah menikah. Dan lagi..." ucap wanita itu terpotong karena sebuah interupsi yang mengagetkanku.

BRAK! Suara pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras.

"Ma! Tadaima!" ucap seorang gadis lain kepada wanita itu. Gadis berambut merah namun diikat kain perban. Rambutnya lebih panjang dari rambutku bahkan bisa dibilang panjang rambut gadis itu sampai ke mata kaki. Aku takjub melihat rambutnya itu.

"Ah, sudah pulang... Okaeri." sahut wanita itu yang ternyata ibu gadis berambut merah itu.

"Leh? Ma, murid baru?" tanya gadis itu kepada ibunya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Hilang ke mana lagi, cing?" tanya Yami kepada gadis itu.

"Cing cang cing, aku kakakmu, ngaco ah!" balas gadis itu protes karena Yami memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan 'Cing.' Haaah…dasar.

"Sepupu doang..." ucap Yami. Ternyata hubungan Yami dengan gadis itu adalah saudara sepupu. Aku tidak menyangkah kalau Yami punya saudara sepupu secantik itu.

"Ufufu. Nah, saya bisa saja mengangkatmu menjadi muridku, tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengikuti tes. Bagaimana?" ucap wanita itu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi guru tariku.

"Eh tes? Ehm...kalau boleh tahu tesnya seperti apa?" balasku dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Menari, dengan tema bebas. Bisa?" ucapnya sebagai tantangan untukku.

"Boleh kok. Tapi aku tidak membawa apa-apa. Semua peralatan tariku ada di rumah. Apa saya boleh meminjam peralatan tari nyonya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu. Yusa…" pinta wanita itu kepada anaknya yang bernama Yusa.

"Siaaap~"-menendang pintu kamar ruang ganti-"Tuh, pake. Peralatan tarinya lengkap, pake aja." ucap Yusa. Aku hanya melongo melihat aksinya tadi.

"Sendirinya tak pernah memakai..." ejek Yami kepada Yusa.

"Apa sih, kau? Suka-suka aku lah." balas Yusa.

Kemudian, aku masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan melihat-lihat di dalamnya. "Su...sugoi... Lengkap ya. Uhm...jadi bingung mau pake apa." ucapku yang terkagum-kagum melihat peralatan tari yang begitu lengkap, mewah, pokoknya lengkap dan tidak ada kekurangannya sama sekali.

"Dah, sana, pilih aza." ucap Yusa sambil mendorongku masuk ruangan.

"Eh...iya." ucapku. Kemudian, aku menutup pintu ruang ganti dan melihat-lihat baju yang nantinya akan aku pakai nanti. 'Hem…dimana ya?' pikirku sambil mencari baju. Ternyata susah juga mencari pakaian yang aku cari di dalam ruangan ini. Kemudian aku berteriak, "Apa ada baju model Yunani kuno?"

"Ada, dibagian pojok." sahut Yusa dari luar.

Setelah mendengar petunjuknya tadi, aku langsung menuju ke lemari paling pojok. Aku membuka pintu lemari itu dan ternyata benar pakaian Yunani Kuno ada di lemari itu. Aku langsung mengambil satu set baju tari Yunani Kuno beserta selendangnya. Tak lama, aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju khas Yunani.

"Udah beloooom~?" tanya Yusa sambil berteriak.

"Belum." sahutku sedikit teriak.

Setelah aku berganti pakaian, aku memeriksa pakaian yang aku kenakan dan merapikannya. Saat aku menghadap cermin, aku melihat diriku yang terbilang cantik dan seksi. Bagaimana tidak? Aku memakai baju atasan seperti bikini namun lebih tertutup sedikit, terdapat lubang oval pada baju yang terdapat di tengah dada sehingga lekukan dada sedikit terlihat, panjang bajunya hanya sampai di bawah dada sehingga perut terlihat, dan tentu saja kainnya berwarna emas. Bawahannya berupa rok kain berwarna putih tulang, panjangnya sampai di atas lutut, lalu disematkan sabuk emas yang mampu mengeluarkan suara nyaring saat bergerak. Dan terakhir adalah kain selendang sutra berwarna putih polos dan ada motif burung dengan gemerlapnya kain selendang itu sehingga terpantul cahaya warna putih yang indah.

Tak lama, aku membuka pintuku, namun aku bersembunyi dibalik pintu karena malu. "A…ano…" ucapku gugup.

"He? Udah?" tanya Yusa sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Cho...chotto..." ucapku sambil menahan Yusa agar Yusa tidak membuka pintunya lebih lebar lagi.

"Lha kau sih ngawur. Main masuk rumah aja. Untung rumahnya Kisara." ucap seorang gadis yang suaranya sudah terdengar familiar.

"Lho Ri-nee, kok disini?" tanyaku kepada gadis yang ternyata adalah Ri-nee, kakak angkatku yang datang ke apartemen guruku yang bernama Kisara.

"Ayo Imouto, keluar." ucap Ri-nee sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hwaaa...!" teriakku saat aku ditarik keluar oleh Ri-nee sehingga aku hampir menabrak ke arah Yami.

"Abunai!" seru Yami saat aku hampir terjatuh ke arahnya, tapi dia berhasil menangkapku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nice Shoot!" ucap Ri-nee sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata setelah berhasil menabrakanku pada Yami. Aku hanya menunduk malu karena Yami berhasil meenyelamatkanku. Aih…benar-benar senangnya. Tapi Yami…hanya diam kaku tak bergerak.

"Yah... Kaku tu anak…" ucap Runa saat melihat sikon Yami yang begitu kaku.

"Eh...kok pada diem?" heran Ri-nee saat melihatku dan Yami sembari tadi tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Dah, biarin aja, jarang-jarang aku bisa liat ginian." ucap Yusa yang kelihatannya hepi banget dengan sikon kami yang seperti ini. Runa dan Ri-nee malah memotret kami.

'Aduh...kok jadi kayak gini. Ra...kok badanku kaku gini?' pikirku yang begitu kebingungan melihat sikonku seperti ini. Namun tak lama, Yami menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Su-sumanai!" ucapnya sambil melepaskanku.

"Ii yo." balas singkatku.

"Imouto, ngapain kau tutupi badanmu pake kain?" tanya Ri-nee saat melihat tubuhku yang masih tertutup kain selendang.

"A...aku malu." balasku sambil menunduk malu.

"Heh, kamu aja pentas pake baju Mesir aja gak masalah napa di depan calon gurumu kamu malu?" tanya Ri-nee yang sedikit protes terhadapku karena sikapku yang malu.

"Bu...bukannya aku malu, tapi..." ucapku terpotong saat aku melirik Yami.

"Haaah~ udahlah Imouto. Aku yakin, Yami pasti terpesona melihatmu menari pake baju itu. Ya kan, Yam?" ucap Ri-nee sambil menyikut Yami. Yami hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Jadi? Kau siap?" tanya Kisara kepadaku.

"I...iya siap." ucapku agak terbatah-batah. Ri-nee dan yang lainnya duduk di kursi. "Ano, Ri-nee…" ucapku memanggil kakak angkatku.

"Hah?" sahutnya.

"Punya lagunya Freyja et Systina kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya."-memilih lagu.-"Nih!"-memberi handphone Ri-nee kepada Heba-"Tinggal kau tekan aja tombol playnya." ucap Ri-nee. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kau mau sampai kapan menutupi badanmu pakai kain? Buka aja napa?" protes Ri-nee kepadaku.

"Ri-nee... Atashi..." ucapku dipotong oleh Ri-nee.

"Eeiit...gak pake kata 'malu'. Kau harus bisa menghadapinya dengan tenang ok? Walaupun ada Yami, kau harus tetep tenang. Inget, kau harus lebih jago lagi dari Miyuki." nasehat Ri-nee untukku.

"Hai..." ucapku. Kemudian, aku membuka kain selendang yang kubuat untuk menutupi badanku.

"Freyja et Systina, ya? Yusa, bisa putar lagunya?" ucap Kisara-sensei kepada Yusa.

"Sip~" ucap Yusa sambil menyetel lagu namun sound system tiba-tiba mengadat dan tidak bunyi sama sekali. Yusa terlihat kesal, "JANGAN NGADAT LAGI!" ucapnya sambil menendang sound system dan untungnya sound system sudah menyala. "Nah..."

"Arigatou." ucap terima kasihku kepada Yusa. "Baiklah, aku mulai." ucapku. Saat lagu mulai menyanyi, aku pun ikut memulai tarianku dengan senyuman cantikku. Menari dengan lemah gemulai nan anggun.

/ Lyttie, tu-liatua ruecies Systina et-Freyia

lia-tutiema,hua itue Systina

Reshe, tir-etuna lua Systina et-Freyja

lia-tutiema, hua itue Systina

Renies teal dear

Siesty litea rushes

Lyttie, tu-liatua

Kagayaku tsubasa de kaze wo kirisaku jiyuu e to

Mirai no yuku saki wo michibiki shimesu toki

relie-lue Systina

Freyja et Systina

relie-lue Systina

Freyja et Systina/

Tak lama, ekspresiku berubah menjadi sedikit marah tapi masih terlihat cantik.

/Kaihou to jiyuu wo te ni furikaeru koto naku

Yurusareta kako wo

Kata ni kake

Kirisaku –hoshi-

Mirai no yuku saki wo michibiki shimesu toki

Tobu hayasa de nagaredasu

Jidai ni tsunagarete

Karamaru negai wa

Kanawanai shi ni kawaru

Hanayakana ni irodorareru

Nemuranai (kanojo) no

Mezashita basho wa hatenai sora

Nagareru namida kizanda mama

Yurusareru mirai wo habataku darou

Sabitsuita (kusari) hodoite

Hirogaru sora wo aishi idaku kimi wa

Freyja et Systina/

Kemudian, ekpresi wajahku berubah tersenyum nan cantik.

/(sadame) ni tsukitateta tsurugi

Furikazasu koto naku

Aragaeru tsuyosa wo michibiki shimesu –hoshi-

Ishiki no naka tsunagi todometa kimi no (sugata)

Kurushimi sae shitagaete

Misueru manazashi wa

Tashika na (megami) wo

Watashi no kokoro ni yadosu

Dare ni mo nomikomarenai

Honpouna (kanojo) no

Mitsumeru saki wa ashita no sora

Sukitooru yoru e tobitachi

Samuzora sae kakete habataku darou

Iroaseta (ima) wo nugisute

Hirogaru sekai wo aishi idaku kimi wa...

Nagareru namida kizanda mama

Yurusareru mirai wo habataku darou

Sabitsuita (kusari) hodoite

Hirogaru sora wo aishiidaku kimi wa

Freyja et Systina

Kaihou to jiyuu wo te ni

Furikaeru koto naku./

Akhirnya aku berhenti menari setelah lagu itu berhenti dan disusul dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua yang melihat penampilan tariku.

"Sugoi~" ucap Ri-nee sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Sugoi nee, Heba-chan." puji Kisara-sensei kepadaku.

"KEREN BRO!" puji Runa sambil berteriak.

Sedangkan Yami, ihihihi…dia hanya diam dan wajahnya berubah merah seperti udang direbus air panas.

"Arigatou, minna-san" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Senangnya punya adik hebat kayak kamu, Heba." puji Ri-nee.

"Ihihihihi...arigatou, Ri-nee." balasku.

"Bagus sekali, Heba-chan. Tarian yang indah. Baiklah, aku bersedia mengangkatmu sebagai murid." ucap Kisara-sensei sebagai tanda beliau menerimaku menjadi muridnya.

"Hontou ni? Arigatou, sensei" ucapku senang sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Congrats ya, Heba." ucap Ri-nee sekali lagi memujiku.

"Un. Aku seneng banget. Arigatou." ucapku sambil memeluk Ri-nee.

"Eh, jangan berterima kasih kepadaku. Berterima kasihlah pada orang yang mengantarmu ke sini." ucapnya sambil melirik Yami.

Tanpa sadar, aku langsung memeluknya dan mengatakan, "Arigatou, Yami.".

"A... He-Heba." ucap Yami terbatah-batah dan malu karena aku langsung memeluknya.

Tapi, aku langsung sadar dan melepaskan pelukanku, "Eh...go-gomenasai. Aku kesenengan karena diterima jadi murid dari guru tari jadinya aku kegirangan dan gak sengaja langsung meluk kamu. Gomenasai." ucapku sambil membungkuk dan menahan rasa Maluku karena tingkahku yang aneh.

"Ah…daijoubu." ucap Yami yang ternyata tidak memarahiku. Syukurlah…

"Kenalan dulu sama gurumu." ucap Ri-nee.

"Un. Hajime mashite, watashi wa Heba Mutou desu. Dozo yoroshiku." ucapku sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Kisara-sensei.

"Ufufu…. Baiklah, Heba-chan. Kita akan mulai pelajarannya besok lusa." ucap Kisara-sensei.

"Eh, udah malem. Pulang yok!" ucap Runa yang mengingat bahwa sudah pukul tujuh malam.

"Iya juga ya. Yuk pulang, Imouto." ucap Ri-nee.

"Ah hai. Aku ganti baju dulu. Chotto matte ne." ucapku kemudian aku kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaianku. 'Oh Ra…akhirnya aku berhasil melakukannya. Aku berhasil mendapat pujian dari Kisara-sensei dan menjadikanku sebagai muridnya dan lagi…ihihihi…aku senang bertemu dengan lelaki sebaik Yami. Semoga saja dia menjadi jodohku.' pikirku begitu senang tapi tiba-tiba wajahku memerah karena berharap Yami menjadi kekasihku. Gyaaaaa~ betapa senangnya diriku. Aku langsung ganti baju dengan sangat cepat karena aku tak ingin Ri-nee terlalu lama menunggu.

Setelah ganti baju, aku langsung merapikan baju tari yang aku pakai tadi dan menyimpan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Kemudian, aku keluar dari ruang ganti. "Aku sudah ganti Ri… Lho Ri-nee mana?" ucapku terpotong karena Ri-nee sekarang tidak berada di tempat.

"A…Dia dan Runa sudah pergi duluan." jawab Yami kepadaku.

Aku langsung menepuk dahiku karena yah, Ri-nee selalu menghilang karena tidak suka menunggu. "Uuhh...mou Ri-nee selalu pergi gitu aja tanpa nunggu aku. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Bisa-bisa Yuugi-nii marah-marah kepadaku." ucapku kebingungan. Begitulah, karena aku adik terakhir jadinya kakak-kakakku akan marah padaku kalau aku pulang terlalu malam. Namun, dugaan yang tak bisa ditebak muncul di hadapanku.

"Biar kuantar. Malam-malam begini berbahaya." tawar Yami kepadaku.

'Na-nani? Yami mau mengantarku pulang? Oh Ra…apa benar ini nyata?' pikirku sedikit aneh. Ihihihihi…begitulah diriku kalau aku pulang diantar sama orang yang aku sukai. "Hontou? Aduh, aku jadi merepotkanmu lagi. Ah saya pamit pulang dulu. Uhm...tapi saya belum tahu nama Anda berdua." ucapku.

"Aku Yusa dan yang jadi senseimu nanti namanya Kisara, ibuku. Gedung akan ditutup, keluar!" ucap Yusa sambil mendorongku dan Yami keluar gedung.

"Hei!" protes Yami karena dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Yaudah kalo gitu. Yuk pulang." ucapku sambil bergandengan tangan Yami. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar aku melakukannya seperti ini. Haaah~

"Ya." ucap Yami. Akhirnya, kami pun pulang bersama.

"A...ano...arigatou udah mengajakku ke tempat Kisara-sensei. Aku senang banget bertemu orang yang mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Apalagi Kisara-sensei mau menerimaku sebagai muridnya. Aku bingung mau membalas kebaikanmu dengan apa." ucapku untuk memulai percakapan dengannya sambil jalan.

"Er... Kau ada waktu besok?" tanya Yami.

"Besok ya? Uhm...gak ada sih. Doushite?" tanyaku.

"Ya... Kebetulan aku punya dua tiket masuk ke Kaibaland. Mau pergi denganku?" tawar Yami sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

'Ho-hontou ni? Dia mengajakku pergi ber-ber-berdua ke Kaibaland. Gyaaaa~ arigatou, Ra~' ucap senangku di dalam hati. "Aku mau! Aku belum pernah kesana. Kira-kira kapan?"

"Besok pagi, mau? Kalau siang biasanya banyak orang, susah antri."

"Un. Jam berapa? Kita ketemuan di mana?"

"Jam sepuluh, di depan pintu masuk Kaibaland. Gimana?"

"Ok deh kalo gitu."-berhenti di depan pagar rumah-" Ah kita sudah sampai."

"Ah..."-cium dahi Heba-"Jam malamku selesai, zai jian!" ucapnya kemudian lari pergi meninggalkanku.

'Eh? Kok? Lho? Tadi dia…me-me-mencium dahiku? Ra~' jerit senangku di dalam hati dan tiba-tiba wajahku berubah memerah karena kejadian yang tak terduga seperti tadi.

"Lho, Heba udah pulang." ucap seseorang yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata adalah kakakku yang bernama Yuugi.

"Ah, tadaima Yuugi-nii. Gomen aku pulang malam-malam." ucapku kepada Yuugi-nii.

"Oh...gak apa-apa kok. Aku tadi udah dikasih tahu sama Ricchan kalo kamu keluar sama dia. Terus mana Ricchan?" tanya Yuugi-nii.

"Eh ano, dia ada urusan sama temannya. Aku pulang sama temenku." jawabku.

"Hontou? Dare?"

"Yami (dimensi A)."

Ekspresi Yuugi-nii langsung berubah sedikit marah. "Kamu gak diapa-apain kan sama dia?" tanya Yuugi-nii tegas sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Eng-enggak kok. Dia malah mengantarku ke rumah Kisara-sensei. Kisara-sensei itu guru tari baruku dan dia juga mengantarku pulang kok. Tapi gak tau tiba-tiba aja mengilang." ucapku jujur.

"Sou ka." singkatnya. Kemudian, dia melirik ke arah tembok yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumahku. Aku penasaran apa yang dilihat Aniki, lalu aku pun ikut menoleh ke arah tembok itu namun tidak terlihat apapun di sana. "Yaudah ayo masuk. Kamu cerita aja semuanya di dalam rumah. Aniki udah nunggu kamu untuk makan malam. Ayo!" ucap Yuugi-nii kepadaku.

"Un." ucapku kemudian aku langsung masuk rumah.

Itulah ceritaku saat aku bertemu dengan Yami, lelaki yang sangat aku sukai. Entah kapan aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Aku terus berdoa dan berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban datang kepadaku. Semoga aku bisa menjadi kekasih hatinya. Sampai sini dulu ya ceritanya. Maaf kalau ceritaku sesingkat ini, tapi cerita ini akan terus berlanjut. Jadi, sampai ketemu lagi ya. Jya~


End file.
